The Lullaby
by artist1157
Summary: The Lullaby has been sung to her every night that she can remember.  Her mother's voice, singing her softly to sleep.  But is she able to learn the lullaby herself?   Set after Mockingjay. This is in the POV of Katniss's daughter.


**I'll give out the warning before. Mockingjay spoilers!**

**This is in the POV of Katniss's daughter.**

**

* * *

**

_Deep in the meadow, under the willow_

_A bed of grass, a soft green pillow_

_Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes_

_And when they open, the sun will rise._

_Here it's safe, here it's warm_

_Here the daisies guard you from every harm_

_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true_

_Here is the place where I love you._

_Deep in the meadow, hidden far away_

_A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray_

_Forget your woes and let your troubles lay_

_And when again it's morning, they'll wash away._

_Here it's safe, here it's warm_

_Here the daisies guard you from every harm_

_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true_

_Here is the place where I love you._

These are the words of the lullaby that my mother has sung to me each and every night before I go to bed. It's always the same routine.

I say goodnight to my father and get ready for bed. Then my mother comes to tuck my brother and I in for the night. She always sings the same song, her sweet voice automatically lulling us into a light daze. When her song is done, she kisses our foreheads and closes the door almost all the way, so I can look at the light in hallway as I fall asleep.

My mother is reserved when it comes to the lullaby. I once asked her if grandma taught it too her, and she said that it was a song that she learned in school when she was little.

She told me that one would sing it to a child to get them to fall asleep at night.

Even though she didn't talk to me about the lullaby for the rest of the night, she brought me to the Meadow the next morning to teach me the melody. The Meadow was bright and sunny, Mockingjays flying around us everywhere as we picked flowers.

She started off by teaching me a simple whistle, one that the Mockingjays picked up on quickly. Then, she started to hum the melody of the lullaby, waiting for the Mockingjays to pick up on it before she started to sing.

Her voice was like silk, riding on the wind. She picked up the flowers we had plucked from the ground and one by one she placed them back. She sang, and the Mockingjays grew quite. That didn't stop her though. Her voice was soft and sweet, carrying the wind as she wove the remaining flowers together. She left them in a small, yellow rue crown in the grass.

By the time she was done with the lullaby the Meadow was silent, the birds waiting in anticipation for more. Tears were falling down my mother's cheeks and I let out a breath I didn't realize that I was holding.

She silently got up and left the Meadow. I followed her, running to keep up with her swift pace.

When we got home she went straight to her room where I could hear her scream into her pillow. I looked at my father with wide eyes as he sat at the kitchen table, reading the Capitol newspaper and getting more information about some new law they wanted to pass.

He looked at the seat next to him, where I soon planted myself.

"What's wrong with her?" My brother asked nervously.

My father took a sip of his water and ignored my brother's question. Instead he turned to me, "Did your mother take you to the Meadow this morning?"

I nodded my head, not sure where my father was taking his inquisition.

But my father nodded his head too, like he expected this answer, "Do you know what song she sung by any chance?"

I nodded my head again, realizing the disappointment I felt because things had gone badly this morning. I let some of that disappointment seep into my voice, "She was going to teach me the lullaby."

My father frowned and I realized that unless my mother told him that she was taking me to the Meadow to teach me the lullaby, he wouldn't have known about her singing.

I glanced at my brother and he shrugged his shoulders, looking at me with wide-eyes. I gave my father a suspicious look and asked the question that both my brother and I were thinking, "But how did you know that she was singing?"

My father smiled knowingly at me, his tone of voice hinting that I should have already known the answer.

"Because all the birds stopped to listen."

* * *

**Hey everyone!**

**This is my first Hunger Games FanFiction and I really hoped you all liked it. I read the epilogue for the first time and thought- WOW. I was re-reading it again the next day when I thought of this. **

**Please review! Let me know if you loved it, hated it, or didn't have a clue what was going on. Give me some ideas on what to write about next if you want. Or even just tell me hi. I honestly take everyone's thoughts/opinions into account when I write, so if you talk, I'll listen.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**- artist1157**


End file.
